Decisiones
by soniitk
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Usopp no hubiera llegado a tiempo en la despedida en Water7?. Cómo reaccionarían ambos lados? Sus caminos se hubieran separado por completo o se volverían a encontrar?
1. Lamento

Usopp recién había recibido la noticia de que los Mugiwaras habían decidido partir para seguir con su aventura. Corriendo lo más que puede. Con una velocidad que superaba el de una persona normal. Desviando obstáculos en su corrida; oyendo ya los sonidos de lucha de un barco de la Marina. Una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro pensando. Que no mejor manera de partir sin un gran obstáculo, como la Marina; para comenzar una nueva aventura.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando ve que el nuevo barco "El Sunny" está volando por los aires. Sus nakamas- sus antiguos nakamas habían "decidido" partir sin él abordo. Lagrimas recorriendo ya sus mejillas. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas "LUFFYYYYYYY, GOMEEEEEEEEE!". Esperando que sus palabras le lleguen a la persona del otro lado.

Sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a tambalearse, como poco a poco se quedaba sin aliento; cuando por un segundo su corazón se paró, y como al siguiente segundo continuo latiendo aunque más rápido. Queriendo negar, lo que había presenciado hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. Queriendo que todo esto fuera solo un sueño; una pesadilla. Tenía que ser, no!? Sus nakamas que luchaban con todo su ser para rescatar a uno de ellos, incluso desafiando a todo un mundo por ello. Incluso habían luchado juntos por el bien de su nakama en ayuda. Claro que se había disfrazado pero la mayoría parecía haberlo reconocido. Incluso no había dudado cuando su capitán le había ordenado disparar la bandera del Gobierno Mundial. Lo cual sin duda era un acto que ponía su vida al riesgo. Desafiando y declarando así, una guerra con el Gobierno. Pero eso no le había importado una orden era una orden y más cuando esta incluía proteger a su nakama. Incluso en un acto de desesperación; decidió quitarse su máscara, para ayudar a ese amigo quien le había alentado a seguir su sueño. Acaso el ahora, se arrepentía de ello? Se había dado cuenta de lo débil que era él y había decidido dejarlo atrás? Es cierto el había sido un estúpido, un idiota en haberlo desafiado; pero era por esa misma razón él estaba aquí ahora, queriendo disculparse por su estupidez. Dejando su orgullo a un lado, para hacer lo que le parecía correcto. Algo que antes pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, pero el solo poniendo una excusa por su comportamiento. Y eso el bien lo sabía. Viéndolos pelear tan duro, tratando por todas las maneras posibles, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Para rescatar a su nakama que se les había sido quitada de sus manos. Esa batalla le había hecho entrar en razón. El quería disculparse, pero había llegado demasiado tarde.. sintiendo cólera, dolor, agonía, desesperación. Pero más que todo a sí mismo.

Cayendo al piso de rodillas, llorando; golpeando sus brazos al suelo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. No queriendo mirar adelante. No queriendo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Quería recordar todos esos recuerdos cuando él y ellos estaban juntos. Cuando peleaban por un simple almuerzo de unos brazos de goma. Compartiendo horas y horas sentados para pescar uno que otro pez. Luchando espalda con espalda contra enemigos que se les ponía de frente. Cerrando sus ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Pero una voz le hizo volver a la realidad. Una a la que no quería volver.

Zambai: Oye Nose bro, que haces aquí? Que!?. Pensé que estabas abordo con ellos.

Usopp: "L-legue tarde.."-Con una voz ronca, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos; mirada todavía en suelo. Lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Zambai: "Entones que esperas!". Volteándose a ver a sus camaradas. "Vamos Franky House! hay-hay que ayudar a nose bro a que vuela con los Muwiwaras!"

Franky House: "Aye!"

Usopp: "NO!,". Dirigiendo su mirada al océano, el cual ya no tenía ni rastro de lo que hace unos segundos paso. "Arigato, pero ellos ya tomaron una decisión." Se levantó. "Decidieron dejarme atrás." Tomo un respiro profundo." Tomando caminos distintos. Y eso mismo es lo pienso hacer."

Seco sus lágrimas con la espalda de su mano. Con una mirada que reflejaba firmeza; rastros de arrepentimiento y dolor esfumándose poco a poco. Con la barbilla en alto, dando vuelta atrás y dirigiendo su mirada a Iceberg San. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

Usopp: "Iceberg San, si usted está de acuerdo; desearía ayudar en las reparaciones. Cree que sería posible.?" Pregunto con firmeza sin duda en sus palabras.

Iceberg: "NMaa"~ "Tendría que hacer unos arreglos, pero creo que sería posible."

Usopp: "Arigato," Agachándose ligeramente. "Si no le molesta también, desearía aprender un poco de carpintería".

Iceberg: NMaa~ "Adivine que dirías eso." "Yo personalmente te enseñare así que puedes estar tranquilo".

Usopp: "Arigato". Inclinándose un poco y dando pasos al frente. Dirigiéndose a la Galley-La Company.

Las personas a sus alrededor no dijeron mas, sabían que el chico ya había tomado una decisión; y que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Mirándolo con compasión pero decididos a ayudar. No mencionar nada del tema, ayudaría. También empezaron a tomar pasos en frente. Siguiendo al chico que ahora tan solo se veía un contorno de él.

* * *

Esta historia ya hace un tiempo estaba en mi cabeza, estoy segura que no e sido la única quien ha pensado en esta posibilidad. Como lo muestra una historia que leí, no hace mucho. La cual me inspiro a compartir mi idea. Se llama "Final Departure" de MeriGo-round. Aunque esta en inglés. Pero si yo pude entenderla estoy segura que ustedes lo pueden también.

Si les gusto, un comentario o un follow realmente me alegraria.


	2. La Marca Silenciosa

Todos se encontraban mirando adelante, no realmente algo. Simplemente adelante donde hace unos segundos pudieron escuchar unos gritos de disculpas. Water7 ya no quedaba a la vista. Tan solo un inmenso océano, el cual los enviaría a una nueva aventura. Pero, "Como?" Se preguntaban todos. Si habían dejado a un nakama atrás. Un nakama que había venido decidido a disculparse pero..ellos ya habían partido.

Nami:" Te-tenemos que volver!, todavía hay tiempo, rápido hay que-" Con una voz media rota al tan solo hablar, pero decida a poner en marcha lo que había dicho. Lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

Luffy: "NO!" Grito el capitán, no girando para ver a su navegadora, con la mirada todavía puesta en el océano. "Tenemos que seguir". Sus manos tomando forma de puños. "Si volvemos Ji chan de seguro no nos dejara escapar una segunda vez". Aunque había autoridad en esas palabras, había una pisca de dolor en ella.

Nami: Pe-pero- Nami iba a continuar pero las palabras de Franky interrumpieron su

Franky: "Solo por tu Ji chan enserio?," Caminando donde se encontraba su capitán. "Acaso no acabamos de pelear con el Gobierno Mundial?. Acaso me estás diciendo que ahora te piensas rendir por tu JI CHAN!? Acaso no escuchaste los gritos de disculpas!?" Grito el Cyborg, con una voz de ira y dolor en ella.

Luffy: "SI, lo escuche". Sollozando, lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. "LO ESCUCHE LO ESCUCHE LO ESCUCHE.. y me duele..pero si volteamos.."Sus manos ahora apretando con furia la barandilla "Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde. Quizás el ahora ya haya tomado una decisión. Incluso nos odie ahora mismo. En especial a mí. Y no lo culpo…yo también me odio a mí mismo por todo esto...Y aunque volvamos..no es seguro que él ahora quiera volver..No cuando piensa que lo hemos traicionado." Dirigiendo su mano a su pecho. "Me duele mucho, pero desde aquí..nuestros caminos se separan. "Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, y voltio su mirada hacia sus nakamas; los cuales se encontraban con llantos y otros con arrepentimiento en sus ojos. "Gome mina, todo esto paso por una decisión que tome. Realmente no sirvo como capitán. ..Pero les pido que aun así continúen navegando conmigo. Por favor.

Ellos sabían a lo se refería su capitán; en sus palabras y en sus ojos se podía reflejar que el…tenía miedo de perder a otro de sus nakamas. Tenía miedo que sus nakamas perdieran confianza en él. Sabiendo esto; todos asintieron dando vuelta atrás para poner la vela donde el Log Pose apuntaba y ayudar con lo que se necesitaba. Queriendo mantener sus mentes ocupadas. Pero unos gritos hicieron que se pausaran.

Luffy: "USOPPPPPPP GOMEEEEEEEEEE" Grito con todo sus pulmones. Sabiendo que el chico del otro lado no lo escucharía. Pero sentía que tenía que decirlo. Con esas palabras el peso en su pecho se aliviano un poco. Pero el peso seguía siendo enorme. "GOMEEEeeee gomeee". Pauso, dejando que sus lágrimas caigan. Apretó sus ojos; los volvió a abrir, respiro profundo. "USOPP, CUIDATEEE, TE ASEGURO QUE YO NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE TI, Y PERDONAME POR SER UN ESTUPIDO CAPITAN. Y ARIGATO POR TODO LO QUE HAZ HECHO HASTA AHORA! ARIGATO USOPP!".

Los demás voltearon; en shock, viendo como su capitán gritaba al vacío mar. Y sin que ellos supieran. Estaban dándose vuelta, caminando paso a paso adonde su capitán se encontraba. Decidiendo hacer lo mismo.

Nami: "ARIGATOOO USOPP! ARIGATOOOOO!" "Grito, con lágrimas en sus ojos; ambas manos en cada lado de su boca. "CUIDARE EL CLIMA TACT; TE LO ASEGURO, NO TE PREOCUPES!.

Chopper: "ARIGATO USOPP, CUIDATEEEE!". Sollozando, al costado de Nami, con sus manos a cada lado. "VE AL DOCTOR CUANDO ESTES HERIDO. NO DESCUIDES TU CUERPO. NUNCA TE OLVIDARE USOPP!" "Arigato..".

Sanji: "USOPPP,". Soplando su cigarrillo, humo saliendo de él, agarrándolo con la mano; apretándolo con su puño. "MAS TE VALE COMER COMIDAS LIGERAS, NO DESCUIDES TU SALUD, COME SALUDABLE Y COME TODA TU COMIDA SIN DEJAR NADA. ENTENDIDO SHITTY SNIPER! "

Franky: "USOPPP BROO, GOMEEE…;" SIGUE SIENDO SUPERRRRR;". Haciendo su pose de signatura. "Y CUIDA AL IDIOT BERG Y A MIS ANIKISSS! CUIDATEEEE!

Robin: "LONGN- USOPP CUIDATE, CONTINÚA SIENDO EL GRAN SNIPER QUE ERES". En voz baja, sabiendo que dos de sus camaradas seguían sin saber quién era detrás de la máscara. Bajando su rostro levemente, cerrando sus ojos. Tratando que las lágrimas no escaparan. "Arigato Sogeking".

Zoro: "USOPPPP GOMEEE,". Dando pasos adelante, su rostro ilegible. Aunque sus manos, las cuales estaban tambaleándose. Expresaban lo que su rostro no podía. Expresaban arrepentimiento "FUE MI ESTUPIDA DECISION QUE TE QUEDARAS. PERO CONFIO QUE SEGUIRAS ADELANTE. RECUERDA QUE PERTENECISTES A LOS MURIWARAS..NOSOTROS JAMAS TE OLVIDAREMOS! TE LO ASEGURO, CUIDATE USOPP!"

Todos juntos: ADIOS USOPP!

Cuando sus gritos acabaron; cada uno de ellos sintieron como el peso sobre sus hombros se había alivianado. Aunque seguía pesando, tanto que dolía. Pero era algo que tendrían que acostumbrarse desde ahora. Porque ese gran peso iba a permanecer ahí, por siempre.

Con sus espaldas hacia el océano. Mientras el barco seguía moviéndose. Y en los brazos de cada uno había una "X" la marca silenciosa como muestra de Nakamas para siempre. El viento soplando sobre ellos. Con el sonido de las olas. Lagrimas crecían en ojos de cada uno. No moviendo ni un musculo, sin verse al uno al otro. Estuvieron así hasta que estuvieron satisfechos.

* * *

Siento que Luffy en esta parte me salió medio OCC, pero otra vez esta no sería la primera vez que realmente piensa más adelante. Como en Arabasta, cuando decidió pelear con Crocodile en vez de volver para hablar con el grupo de guerrilla. Lo último (mi parte favorita) me salió de la nada. No pensaba poner esa parte pero realmente me alegro de ello. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Ah! Si gustan pueden saltarse al capítulo 5 "Capitán" No es necesario leer esos capitulos. Pero si gustan pueden.


	3. Seguir Adelante

No hubo fiesta que festejar; Franky no protesto. Él tampoco se sentía con los ánimos de celebrar su unión a los Mugiwaras. Tampoco habían palabras que se cruzaban. No habían miradas, tan solo llantos, olor a comida y a ejercicios.

Al día siguiente asegurándose que el barco andaba bien, que las velas estaban donde debían estar. Se encontraron caminando hacia la barandilla. Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, mirando también hacia adelante. Tenían tantas cosas andando en sus cabezas; memorias, risas, historias, juegos y mentiras entre ellas. Seguía doliendo, el peso era más grande en otros. Pero el dolor era compartido. Y sabían que habría momentos en que estos dolerían más. Pero por ahora, estar unidos haría que el dolor no lo sufra uno solo.

Luffy y Chopper seguían pescando; cada minuto les parecía una eternidad, así que intentaron enfocarse hablando. Pero de alguna manera "Usopp" siempre salían en la conversación. Decidiendo sentarse en silencio. Después de una cuantas horas; llegaron pescar 2 peces chicos y dos grande. Los dos peces chicos y uno grande, los metieron al acuario.

Sanji intentaba poner su mente siempre en acción cocinando. Preparándoles a las señoritas Nami Swan y Robin Chwan sus platillos favoritos y postres. Aunque el hombre del baile con los ojos convertidos en corazones, esa persona había desaparecido. Pero siempre manteniendo su caballerosidad en todo momento.

Zoro levantaba más pesas de las que usualmente levantaba. Pelearse con Sanji ya no estaba en su horario. Sanji también lo sentía así. Solo bajaba a la hora de desayunar y comer.

Robin, aunque su rostro no demostraba mucho. También ocupaba su mente leyendo libros. De los 10 que se leía a diario. Su aumento seguía creciendo a la hora. De sus pocas palabras que solía decir. Se convirtió en una chica totalmente silenciosa.

Chopper, después de pasar horas pescando con Luffy. Las demás horas se la pasaba haciendo sus Rumble Balls o una que otras medicinas. Su cara de ternura había cambiado a una amarga, de cansancio y de lágrimas.

Franky, solía arreglar las cosas del barco o desarrollándose y actualizándose así mismo nuevas armas. De vez en cuando llorando, sintiendo ser parte de los Migiwaras no era tan "SUPERRRR" como había pensado que era. Aunque en parte no los culpaba; sabía cuál era la razón por la que se comportaban así. encima.

Nami, iba de sus mandarines al cuarto de las chicas. Y cuando era la hora de comer y desayunar se iba a la cocina. Esa había sido su rutina diaria. No le dirigía la palabra a nadie; ni siquiera a Robin. Su rabia y gritos habían cesado completamente. Y en las noches cuando creía que nadie la escucharía se desahogaba.

Luffy, sus gritos por carne habían cesado. Su sonrisa la cual siempre estaba presente en su rostro había desaparecido totalmente. Él no era de las personas que podían estar horas sin hablar o estar quieto en un mismo sitio. Pero el recuerdo de su amigo y la pena que sentía; superaban su hambre, cansancio y aburrimiento. Él había perdido más que un nakama...un hermano. Y eso le dolía tanto que a veces no podía no dormir. Sabía que él no era el único que no podía dormir en las noches. A veces los escuchaba cuando se levantaban. Como en una ocasión en la que todos se sentaron en la banca. Las primeras horas no dijeron nada. No se dirigieron miradas, hasta que Zoro rompió el silencio.

Zoro: "Gome, minna". No dirigió su mirada a nadie en particular. "Todo esto sucedió por una decisión mía; si quieren que me vaya, me iré. Comprendo su decisión."

Sanji: "No!, te equivocas, Zoro". Saca su cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo prende y empieza a botar el humo en él. "Todos aceptamos tu decisión. Así que todos somos culpables. Ni uno más ni uno menos."

Todos asintieron. Sorprendidos de que Sanji haya llamado a Zoro por su nombre, Pero otra vez en estos días, todos eran diferentes.

Luffy: "Tenemos que seguir adelante, no podemos seguir así...," Su mirada puesta en el frente, su mano silenciosamente se dirigía a su pecho; apretando fuerte su chaleco. "Siento que entre más callado este el barco, más me empieza a doler. Sé que nada puede ser como antes. Pero tenemos que seguir. No me gusta esto. Yo no creo que pueda seguir, si esto sigue así. Y estoy seguro que si Usopp hubiese estado en nuestro lugar. Él lo hubiera querido así".

Sus ojos se agrandaron unos centímetros más. Como no habían pensado en eso?. Tenía razón, a él no le hubiera gustado nada de esto. Al contrario, el intentaría animarlos y tratar de todas las maneras posibles de sacarles una sonrisa. Su capitán a pesar que era muy distraído y baka muchas veces; el veía y pensaba cosas que ellos jamás hubieran pensado. Y eso había logrado sacar una sonrisa en sus rostros. Y con esa misma sonrisa asintieron y respondieron.

"Aye, Captain"


	4. Un Nuevo Nakama

Los días siguientes no fueron tan silenciosos como los anteriores, reían más, aunque en ocasiones se sentían culpables por ello. Pero inmediatamente sacudían esa idea e intentaban ser como solían ser antes de lo que paso. Sanji había vuelto a ser el ero-cook que era y sus peleas con Zoro habían vuelto. Luffy y Chopper volvieron a jugar a las atrapadas y aunque no era tan divertido como antes, hacía que en sus rostros se formara una sonrisa. También seguían pescando y aunque el nombre de "Usopp" seguía saliendo. Ya no dolía tanto como antes. Nami había vuelto a gritarles como antes lo solía hacer. Franky gritaba "SUPERRRRRR"con su pose de signatura. Zoro..bueno seguía siendo el mismo Zoro; aunque el peso de cuando se ejercitaba había bajado. Sus pesas seguían siendo inhumanamente e imposible de alzar. Aunque él hace mucho había sobrepasado la capacidad de un humano normal.

Cuando conocieron a Brook y supieron de su problema. No pensaron dos veces en ayudarlo. No solo porque Luffy estaba totalmente decidió en que sea su Nakama. Pero porque al fin tendrían algo en que ocupar sus mentes. Y qué mejor que una pelea. Haciendo que sus corazones les latieran más rápido. Sus manos sudaban de la emoción. Aunque Nami y Chopper seguían teniendo algo de miedo; pero sentían que sería algo bueno; en que poner sus mentes ocupadas.

Cuando Franky les enseño el Mini Merry, sintieron que tenían aún más ganas. Sintieron como un peso más se les había quitado encima. Al menos ahora tendrían un enlace que les permitía, o más bien imaginar que su presencia aun seguía presente entre ellos. Y los demás parecían sentir lo mismo.

Y aunque su pelea con Moria había sido más difícil de lo que pensaban. Y les había tomado aún más trabajo con un nakama menos. En especial con la chica fantasma. Pero parecía que su depresión por la pérdida de Usopp; los habían convertido en algo negativos. Entre estos Franky; quien había podido derrotar a Perona. Y aunque el Dock; también había salido diferente a lo planeado originalmente. Habían podido distraer a Oars suficiente tiempo. Lo habían derrotado a él y a Moria. Aunque todos ya lo sabían. Pero en aquella pelea observaron cuanto la ayuda de Usopp era necesitada. De seguro que el habría tenido algún plan o se habría percatado del peligro en que se encontrian si el sol apareciera. De seguro habrían terminado más rápido. Cuanto era su importancia en el grupo. Y cuanto habían avanzado gracias a su ayuda. Y todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacía, parecían tan pocas; pero esas pequeñas cosas habían logrado que ellos hallan avanzado hasta donde están.

Habían conseguido un nuevo nakama, Brook. Dispuestos a ayudarlo a reencontrarse con Laboon, su amiga ballena. Y en la fiesta, aquella canción les había alzado los espíritus a todos. Binks Sake, aunque sintieron que hubiera sido muchísimo más divertido si él hubiese estado aquí. Decidiendo olvidar eso por un momento. Celebraron y cantaron hasta que sus corazones y garganta ya no podían más. Tomaron y comieron hasta que sus estómagos estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Unos días más tarde, los Mugiwaras, especialmente Franky, Chopper, Nami y Luffy. Habían decidido contarle a Brook; sobre el nakama con el cual se había separado por el camino. Sintieron que su nuevo nakama tenía que saber que había una persona más a la cual había pertenecido a los Mugiwaras. Y que sería injusto que solo ellos fueran los únicos que supieran del tan buen nakama que habían logrado tener. La cual extrañaban tanto y añoraban. Tomando turnos, le contaron desde que lo conocieron. Todas sus historias, travesuras, mentiras; su pelea con Luffy y las últimas palabras que escucharon de él. Les dolía el pecho contado sobre él. Pero también de alegría recordar todos aquellos momentos felices y tristes. Cuando los Mugiwaras terminaron la historia, Brook volvió a llorar como lo había hecho días antes de cuando le contaron sobre Laboon. Lloro y lloro; y esas lágrimas habían logrado contagiar a sus nuevos nakamas. Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Franky; habían comenzado a llorar junto a él. Sanji había sacado su cigarrillo, comenzándolo a fumar. Lagrimas silenciosas saliendo de él. Zoro y Robin también estaban llorando aunque eran unas lágrimas invisibles. Y así estuvieron hasta que una tormenta los interrumpió. Continuando con su viaje se encontraron a una sirena llamada Camie.


	5. Capitán

Cuando conocieron a Camie y decidieron rescatar a su amigo. Quien termino siendo Hacchi. Aunque con persistencia terminaron ayudándolo. Se fueron hacia la siguiente isla, Sabaody Archipelago.

En esa isla encontraron su separación. Dos años después en la misma isla, en la cual sus caminos se separaron, aunque no permanentemente. En esa misma isla se volvieron a encontrar. Aunque no todos los Mugiwaras estaban presentes. Pero eso, ellos ya lo sabían.

Continuaron navegando, derrotando marines, piratas, Shichibukais y uno que otro Emperador. Hasta que lanzaron ancla a la nueva isla en la que habían navegado.

Usualmente alguien se quedaría en el barco y los demás serían los que explorarían la isla. Pero en esta nueva isla. Esos preparativos fueron innecesarios. Pues había alguien esperándolos.

"Alto ahí". Grito el niño de siete años. Con una voz de autoridad, aunque sus piernas decían otra cosa. Si, estaban temblando. "Si quieren pasar, antes tendrán que pasar una prueba"

Zoro inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre sus espadas, listo para desenvainarlas. Pero un golpe lo envió al suelo.

"Zoro, Baka!" Grito la exasperada navegadora. "Es tan solo un niño, que planeabas hacerle"

"Tskk, estaba en nuestro camino". Tirado en el suelo, con un chinchón sobre su cabeza" "El mismo se lo busco"

Recibiendo otro chinchón en el que ya tenía.

"Gomene, pero este BAKA no sabe cuándo controlarse. Pero dime sería posible pasar sin tener que hacer alguna clase de prueba?" Nami proclamo, dirigiendo su mirada al niño, con la cara más dulce que podía hacer.

"Mmmm, no, lo siento. Acabas de desaprobar la prueba"

"Ehh nande?" Pregunto Nami.

"Has probado no ser un verdadero guerrero! Al tratar de esquivar la prueba. Solo un verdadero guerrero no esquiva una pelea. Sigue adelante aunque en ella pierda la vida..". Pauso, y en voz baja dijo. "incluso si pierde un brazo en ella.."

Luffy: "Hmm es verdad, Nami no eres un verdadero guerrero". Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su navegadora.

"Pero si soy una mujer, Baka!" Exclamo Nami, dándole un chichón a Luffy mandándolo al piso"

"Oye chiquillo, Nami es la más valiente guerrera de estos mares, que eso te quede cla-. " Exclamo furioso Sanji. Aunque paro al razonar lo que salía de su boca. Si, era lo mismo lo que su antiguo nakama solía decir".

"Cállate, Sanji" Dijo Nami, dándose cuenta también, de quien originalmente eran esas palabras

"Hai, Nami Swann"

"Bien, y que quieres que hagamos Luffy?" Pregunto Zoro

Levantándose rápidamente de suelo. "Damos la vuelta al barco. Si Nami no puede pasar. Entonces nos ire-". Rugido, sobándose la barriga, volteando a ver a su mirada navegadora "Nami, crees que te puedas quedar a vigilar el barco".

"Es que acaso piensas dejarme sola aquí en el barco" Nami estaba ardiendo de furia.

"Ehh?, Claro que no, te puedes quedar con-

"Espera!, Dijiste Luffy" Interrumpió, el pequeño niño; a quien al parecer había cambiado su rostro de serio a emocionado"

"Así es soy Monkey D. Luffy, y voy hacer el Rey de los piratas" Grito Luffy, alzando ambos brazos al aire.

"Lu-luffy.." Titubeo el niño

"Oi, Clopper!" Grito un hombre de aparentemente 20 años. Saltando triunfantemente de un árbol al costado del niño. "No estarás haciéndoles pasar por pruebas falsas a los turistas, otra vez, no!?

Luffy: "Ehh, Acaso en verdad Nami no perdió!"

"Así que los has vuelto a hacer ehh!" Dándole un chinchón al pequeño niño. Mandándolo al piso" Gome, Gome. Mi nombre es Manji, Gusto en conocerlos."

"Y yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y voy-" Interrumpido otra vez por un puño de Nami.

"Hai hai.". Dirigiendo su mirada a Manji. "Hola soy Nami".

"Roronoa Zoro". Mirándolo con mirada severa, con sus manos en sus espadas; preparado para luchar.

"Tony Tony Chopper". Dándole un pequeño saludo.

"Sanji" Fumando su cigarrillo

"Nico Robin" Con su postura sirena.

"Frankyyy". Con su pose de signatura

"Brook" Asintiendo su cabeza huesuda, en muestra de caballerosidad.

"Y yo me llamo Clopper" Grito el pequeño niño.

"Mmm, así que son los Mugiwaras, eh!," Volteándose para dirigirse al bosque. Bien síganme. Los llevare hacia el Capitán. Síganme todos". Pauso, dio media vuelta. "Ah, por cierto. Bienvenidos a Elbaf, la isla de los Guerreros!". Mostrándoles una enorme sonrisa y bajo levemente su cabeza. Volteándose de nuevo.

Por un momento esas palabras, pusieron un peso sobre sus hombros. Clavándolos. Ellos sabían lo mucho que Usopp quería ir a Elbaf. Y ahora ellos estaban en él. Pero él no se encontraba ahí.

Sacudiendo sus cabezas y mirándose de uno a otro, pero decidieron seguir. Ya que su capitán ya los había ganado.

* * *

Zoro: "Y quién es este capitán?"

"Oh es alguien que conoces muy bien. Aunque la verdad dudo que él te quiera ver"

"Huh?, Y que se supone que eso significa?"

"Ya lo veras"

Caminaron por unos 15 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una cueva. y detrás de ella. Había una catarata. Y una casa a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"Bien, ya hemos llegado"

"Sanjiiii, carneee" Dijo el chico de goma, siendo cargado por su espadachín.

"Cállate Luffy, que ya hemos llegado"

"Ah, siento mucho otra vez. Tener que llegar a estas extensiones". "Usualmente no tendría que poner esposas con sea stone en el a nuestros invitados que tienen el poder de una Akuma no mi." "Gome, otra vez"

Mugiwaras (Expt. Robin y Luffy) "No te preocupes, entendemos"

Luffy: "Esta bien, tan solo asegúrate de darme carneeeee, mucha mucha carneeee". Sentía como su fuerza se le drenaba.

"Hai, Te lo prometo". Volteando y dirigiendo su mirada a Luffy. "Permíteme quitarte estas esposas". Mirando a cada uno rápidamente. "Bien ahora solo esperen aquí, entendido?". Dándose la vuelta y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, toco la puerta.

Los Mugiwaras asintieron sus cabezas. Luffy todavía siendo retenido por Zoro.

"Capitán permiso para entrar"

"..."

"Ehhhh" "Capitán?"

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames Capitán". Suspiro. Dijo un hombre con una voz algo gruesa, quien se encontraba abriendo la puerta. "Llámame por mi nombre, Usopp"

"Gome gome, Usopp Sama, creo que estas personas ansían conocerte"

Mugiwaras: "U-U-Usopp!"

* * *

Se han dado cuenta en que tienen en común los nombres Manji y Clopper?.


	6. Brazo

Desde aquí hay OCC'S

* * *

El hombre que se encontraba delante de ellos. Era un hombre musculoso, con un amplio hombro fuerte y bien estrecho. Parecía estar alrededor de sus 20 y 30 años. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, como si hubiera tenido un pasado de sufrimiento y tragedia. Su cabello rizado moreno, era esponjoso y amarrado con lo que parece que fuera una soga. Y aun así se veía que era un hombre apuesto. Su vestimenta descubría sus expectórales al aire. Con un pantalón marrón y un cinturón que parecía tener muchas cosas en ellas. Lentes estirados sobre su cuello. Una herida enorme en la parte derecha de su estomado. En su espalda estaba su Kabuto. En su brazo izquierdo su banda de rayas de azul, blanco; seguía en él. Pero de todo lo que más impacto daba, era su brazo derecho. Al parecer había sido arrancado y reemplazado con metales. Y aunque tanto había cambiado, sus camaradas que bien lo habían conocido. Pudieron reconocerlo fácilmente. Bueno tambien habia ayudado su larga nariz, la cual paceria haber crecido unos centimetros más.

Nami tenía ambas manos sobre su boca, no pudiendo quitar de vista sobre el brazo de hombre de adelante. "U-Usopp..". Era todo lo que podía decir.

A los demás también les pasaba lo mismo. Su mirada severamente puesta en su brazo derecho. Pensando. Que fue lo que le paso a Usopp todos estos años?, Como es que llego hasta aquí?, Todavía les resiente por lo que paso?, Como fue que había perdido su brazo..su brazo de sniper. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su capitán; quien se había lanzado para abrazarle.

"Uso-Usoppp!" Soltando en llanto "No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe Usoppppp!

"Ah, Luffy!" Despegando al chico de goma de su cuerpo. "Que haces aquí" Poniendo con ambos brazos a Luffy en el suelo. "No, espera. No respondas, creo saber el porqué."

"Gome..es solo..qué.."

Alzando su mano robótica al aire. "Sostén ese pensamiento" Dirigiendo su mirada a su camarada. "Manji, supongo que tú eres el responsable que estén aquí, verdad?".

"Así es Cap- Usopp Sama, Gome no quise molestarlo, no sabía que le perturbaría tanto su visita".

"No, está bien. Solo me hubiese gustado que me hubieras mencionado con anticipación". "Y deja lo de Sama; sabes que no me molesta que me llamen así"

"Hai, Gome Gome Usopp..Kun?.."

Usopp simplemente deslizo ligeramente su cabeza.

"Usopp San Usopp!" Grito Clopper.

"Ah! Clopper dime que pasa?"

"Esa mujer no paso la prueba." Señalando a Nami.

"Ahhh" Mirándola ligeramente. "No te preocupes, créeme todos ellos son unos verdaderos guerreros, además no creo que causen problemas..No espera..quizás en lo último me equivoque". Agachándose a la misma distancia del niño. "Haz hecho un buen trabajo Cloppy" Una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro.

"Haz cambiado.." Susurro Sanji.

Levantando su mirada a Sanji. Poniéndose de pie. "Eso crees?". Inclinándose levemente sus hombros.

"Tu brazo..que le paso a tu brazo Usopp?" Sus ojos mesclandose con furia en él. "Quien lo hizo?" Sus manos tomando forma de puños.

"Oh, te refieres a esto" Con su brazo izquierdo agarrando levemente su brazo robótico. "Fue un sacrificio que tuve que hacer para salvar a un nakama" Inclinando levemente sus hombros, como si perder un brazo fuera algo simple y sin importancia". "Este es el Grand Line, el New World. Uno no se sobrevive sin hacer pequeños sacrificios."

"PERO TU ERES UN SNIPER!" Gritando con enojo. "ES TU BRAZO DE SNIPER".

"Luffy, eso es lo que era en tu barco. Las cosas han cambiado. Es cierto que un brazo es importante para un sniper, pero sinceramente me gusta más este brazo que el anterior." Moeviendo su brazo liegeramente "Además como dije, fue para proteger a un nakama; así que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome". Lo dijo con una voz severa y gruesa. Que no dejaba espacio para argumento. Excepto que con el que estaba hablando, eso no servía con el.

"Pe-pero si yo hubiera estado ahí..seguro que-"

"Luffy, nosotros nos separamos hace tiempo, no es nada de lo que te tienes que sentir culpable".

"Gomee gomeee" Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. "Si tan solo..te hubiera hecho caso.., tenías razón abandonar a Merry era-

"No, Luffy" "Tenias razón, en los meses que estuve practicando carpintería. Me di cuenta de lo erróneo que estaba. Realmente la decisión que tome aquella vez fue una estúpida. Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Ya que gracias a ello…Pude conocer a mi familia." Señalando el bosque con ambas manos. En ella empezaron a salir gigante y humanos normales. "Ahora, estoy seguro que Manji te prometió carne no es así? ". Manji asintió su cabeza. "Estoy seguro que recuerdan a Oimo y Kashi, ellos les mostraran donde pasaran la noche". "Si no les es tanta molestia". Dirigió su mirada a los gigantes. Quienes estos asintieron de inmediato "Arigato". Les inclino su cabeza. "Bueno, nos vemos" Dijo de espaldas sacudiendo su brazo de carne y hueso.

"Oi, espera, todavía no hemos terminado" Grito Luffy.

"Gome, Luffy. Pero tengo cosas que hacer". Dijo retirándose del lugar.

"OIIIII-" Luffy iba a ir y tratar de detenerlo pero Manji lo detuvo.

"Gome Luffy San. Pero ya escuchaste lo que dijo Usopp San. Verdad?" Elevando un pie en aire, deteniéndolo.

"Y ESPERAS QUE LE HAGA CASO Y LO DEJE IR!. TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIRLE, YO-"

"OI LUFFY" "Déjalo ir, como él dijo. Después hablaremos"

"Pe-pero"

"Hay que darle tiempo, no tenemos prisa en irnos de esta isla. Verdad?." Luffy asintió.

"Hmmm, Usopp San quizás se halla equivocado sobre el cerebro de nuez que tiene Zoro San".

Clopper asintiendo con su mano sobre su barbilla.

"Eh?, Que dijiste?" Apunto de sacar sus espadas.

"Cálmate, no dije nada" Levantando ambas manos hacia arriba. "Y te aconsejo que te des prisa que tus amigos ya se han adelantado".

"Eh?" Dirigiéndose donde los demás ya se encontraban.

"Espera Zoro San, que quizás deba de asistirte en llegar a nuestro destino".

"Ehhh?" Lo mira con pura furia en sus ojos.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta, este lugar es inmenso y fácil de perderse". Además yo soy el cocinero principal, así que deberíamos darnos prisa".

"…Bien, pero que conste, que esto es porque no conozco el lugar nada más"

"Hai Hai, entendido" "Prosigamos entonces".

* * *

Como pudieron darse cuenta, mi descripción de Usopp. Es totalmente diferente al de ahora. En mi historia es todavía aún más fuerte tanto físico como mental. Por qué? Pues digamos que muchas cosas le ocurrieron desde su separación con los Mugiwaras.

Lo único que quise dejar relativamente lo mismo era su bandana. Lo cual me parece que tiene un significado muy profundo para Usopp. Me parece que es algo que su padre le dejo. Sus lentes y pantalón son distintos también, pero no quise dar tanta descripción sobre ello.


	7. Furia

Chopper: "Creen que hicimos bien en dejarlo ir?". Su rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

Nami: "No lo sé,". "Pero creo que necesito procesar todo esto.." "Esto fue…demasiado, su brazo...". Ambas manos sobre sus labios; de repente sintiendo como su respiración se le va, con aquella imagen impregnada en su mente.

Chopper: -Sollozando. "Mmm," -Asintiendo. Sus hombros desvelados con su mirada hacia abajo. "Usoppp.. desearía poder revisarlo.". Pausa, toma un respiro profundo y lo exhala. "Ver si en verdad su estado no es grave". Su herida en su estómago...también es algo grande."

Nami: "Mmm, no te preocupes Chopper, estoy segura que después te dejara que lo revises". No tomándose la molestia de ver a su pequeño amigo, su mirada al frente al vacío. "Tan solo dale tiempo".

"No te preocupes Chopper bro, me encargare de revisar su brazo, con unas mejorías su brazo va a quedar SUPERRR bien" –Grito, queriendo aliviar a su nakama, aunque su voz estaba demasiado quebrada y sus lágrimas tampoco ayudaban mucho".

"Mm, Arigato Franky". –Asintiendo. Tratando de disimular que no había notado su voz quebrada.

Zoro: "No se den falsas esperanzas". En tono serio, con una mano puesta en sus espadas; tratando con todo su ser, de no quebrarlas con un ataque de furia. "Todos ustedes lo vieron. "A cambiado, y demasiado". Pauso, pensando si era buena elección proceder. "Ni siquiera dejo que Luffy le tocara". Sintiendo como sus dientes se entumecían. "Incluso parece ser feliz en donde está. Como él dijo, tiene una familia"

Chopper: "Ehhh, estas queriendo decir que no va a querer regresar con nosotros!". –Mascullo en un acto ingenuo e inocente.

"Así como están las cosas..lo dudo mucho"

"Puede que tengas razón..."

Manji: "Mmm vaya, vaya, vaya."- Balbuceo, no mirando a nadie en particular, su mirada concentrada atentamente adelante. Esquivando árboles, hojas, ramas y demás. Saludando gentilmente a sus camaradas que pasaban, retomando su vista de vuelta al frente". "Parece que en verdad no conocen a su nakama-bueno ex nakama después de todo eh?"

Zoro: "Huh? A que te refieres?". –No habiendo reaccionado relativamente a esas palabras. Sus nakamas reaccionando totalmente opuesto. Sus cuerpos sacudiéndose ante aquellas palabras.

"Díganme, alguna vez decidieron buscarlo?". "Incluso regresar a donde lo habían dejado?. " Alguna vez intentaron darle alguna clase de disculpa?". "Incluso ahora". "El único el que me pareció que se arrepentía era su Capitán". "Ninguno de ustedes intentaron detenerlo. O es que acaso tanto fue el shock por su brazo que se quedaron sin habla". "Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar realmente hubiera intentado por todos los medios posibles de buscarlo e incluso detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él". -Su mirada y postura no habían cambiado nada ligeramente; aunque sus manos se habían tornado en puños.

"Tsk, no digas como si lo supieras todo". -Su rabia totalmente controlando su cuerpo, tomando al chico entre sus brazos. Obligándolo a voltearse y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "No nos conoces, y nosotros no te conocemos a ti. Y realmente no nos importa. Así que no hables como si supieras el dolor que nos causó su partida". Tomando respiro profundo y sacándolo rápidamente. "No hables como si supieras todas las veces que nos arrepentimos de ese día". "Siendo tú mismo el que nos detuviste de ir a buscarlo".

"Tienes razón, no sé nada de ustedes". -Su mirada tranquila había cambiado a una totalmente seria. El si hubiese querido sin duda hubiese podido esquivar a que este lo volteara. Pero decidió no hacerlo, sabiendo que este iba a tratar de todas formas seguir intentándolo. "Pero díganme alguna vez se pusieron a pensar sobre su sufrimiento y no el de ustedes" Porque créanme el que ha sufrido más, ha sido él. Y eso se los puedo asegurar". "Y cuando los detuve...esa era una especie de prueba; la cual desafortunadamente desaprobaron". -Ante esas palabras, Zoro decidió soltarlo, sus brazos cayendo como plumas a sus lados correspondidos.

No querían aceptarlo, pero el chico del pelo azul, tenía razón. Como es que después de tantos años. Nunca habían pensado en lo que Usopp había sentido en aquel momento. Como es que nunca realmente pensaron en lo que el debió haber sufrido cuando vio que el barco se alejaba. Tanto se habían preocupado por su dolor propio; que en sus mentes nunca había pasado algo tan obvio, algo tan…IMPORTANTE!. Si ellos pudieran sin duda regresarían a ese día y voltearían las velas de regreso. Pero los hechos de que pudieron hacer- y- haber-hecho-y-pensado; todo eso era inútil ahora, porque todo eso ya estaba hecho y nada podía cambiar eso..por más que quisieran"

No respondieron nada, no intercambiaron mirada ni palabras. Tan solo siguieron adelante donde Manji les indicaba.

* * *

"Bueno disculpen la demora, pero aquí tienen sus almuerzos". Tenía en sus manos una bandeja con ocho platos en ella. "Su almuerzo dulces señoritas, caballeros-". Su cuerpo se había puesto pálida por unos momentos pero después recobro conciencia y una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro" "...hmm me parece que su capitán ha decidido tomar un desvió". - Dijo sin más, poniendo delante de ellos sus platos correspondidos.

Mugiwaras – Robin: "Ehhh? LUFFYYY!?"

Nami: "Bueno eso no es nada nuevo" Pero sería mejor ir a buscarlo antes de que provoque algo". Levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a buscar al baka que le había tocado como capitán.

"Quizás deberían dejarlos solos, no se preocupen, ellos tienen cosas de que hablar". Su sonrisa ahora ya no podía ser ocultada más. Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. "Realmente no sé si llegaran en algo". " Pero ahora lo más importante es que coman". Volteándose ligeramente. "Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo que ir atender unos asuntos". Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero antes de salir por ella, su cuerpo se inclinó, despidiéndose con ello de los Mugiwaras".

* * *

"Tsk, ya era hora de que se fuera". Mirando críticamente su comida que había sido puesta delante de él. "Realmente no me cae ese tal Bambi Nambi..".

Sanji: "Hm, al fin algo en que concordamos Marimo"

Zoro: "Que dijiste ero-cook?".

Sanji: "Lo que escuchaste shitty swordsman"

Zoro y Sanji estaban a punto de realizar otra de sus incontables peleas. Si no fuera por las palabras de Nami.

Nami "Es Manji,… aunque su comida realmente es deliciosa"

Y con esas palabras, todos los demás saborearon la comida. La cual era realmente era deliciosa. Aunque no tanto como la de Sanji.

* * *

"Usopp es mejor que abras, que te aseguro que rompo tu pequeño escondite en pedazos. Y créeme que estoy a punto de hacerlo"

Luffy había podido localizar a Usopp gracias a su Haki.

-Suspira, "Es que nunca cambias, Luffy?". Abriendo la puerta. "Bien podemos hablar pero en otro lado" "Sígueme". Apuntando con su brazo hacia una dirección.

"NO" "Quiero hablar aquí y ahora" Su voz reflejaba pura autoridad en ella.

"Luffy..tú ya no eres mi capitán, por lo tanto no hay razón por la que deba seguir tus órdenes. Suficiente con que-

"ESO NO ME IMPORTA! QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA Y AHORA!"

"Supongo que no me queda de otra que actuar por la fuerza, entonces". Dijo sin más.

"USOP-"

"Aughhh" Lo agarra del chaleco y se lo lleva hacia el bosque, metros de donde habían estado hace unos momentos.

"Ti-tienes haki?". Exclamo sorprendido hacia tal repentino ataque.

"Mmm, Shanks me enseño". Asintiendo. "Aunque no tengo el haki del rey". Soltando a Luffy dejándolo con sus pies encima del suelo.

"SHANKSS! CONOCISTES A SHANKS!. Grito sorprendido hacia tal hecho. Sus ojos convirtiéndose en estrellas.

"Si, es un buen tipo y muy gracioso también". Una sonrisa escapándose de su rostro. "Aunque sus puños realmente duelen". Sobándose ligeramente su cabeza. "Me dejo el encargo que si te volviera a ver que te digiera que te estaba esperando".

"Shishishishi- espera no me desvíes del tema" Con voz seria ahora. "Dime quien te rompió el brazo?".

"Eso otra vez?" "Ya te dije, que eso no impor-

"SI IMPORTA Y MUCHO! AHORA DIME QUIEN ES, PARA ROMPERLE EL TRASERO Y TODOS SUS HUESOS". – Exclamo furioso, sus manos tornándose en puños, sus ojos y cuerpo ardiendo en furia.

"Luffyyyy...". Sacudió su cabeza.

"Gome Luffy, pero creo que eso no será posible."

"Usopp, dime quien fue!

"No, Luffy. Tú no puedes-

"USOPPPP"

"LUFFYYyyyy"

"USOPPP DIME QUIEN FUE!" "Y AHORA!"

"No Luffy!, ya te dije que esto fue-"

"USOPPPPPPPP"

"UGHHH ESTA BIEN! FUE SAMIZUKI!"


	8. Elbaf Warriors

"Sé que les prometí que conversaríamos, pero podríamos hacerlo luego de nuestra fogata?". "Acá todos los viernes celebramos; hacemos duelos, apuestas, bebemos y muchas cosas más". –Sonriendo, y sus nakamas a su alrededor haciendo lo mismo. "Si gustan pueden acompañarnos".-Su sonrisa se había esfumado.

Luffy: "SUGEEEEEE!; MEAT, MEAT!". Baba escapando de sus labios.

Zoro: "Con tal que haya Sake, bien por mí". "Y también esos duelos..". Dejando escapar una sonrisa malvada.

Nami: "Estoy de acuerdo".

Sanji: "Ayudare en la comida", "No me gusto la comida del otro Marimo". Con su cigarrillo en la boca.

Nami: "Si la verdad no estaría mal. Solo que acabamos de comer…"

Franky: "SUPERRRR, Déjenme ayudarles con lo que necesitan" _ Posando con su pose de signatura.

Brook: "Yohohoho. Me Encantaría, muero por ver una fogata con Usopp Kun, con nosotros. "AH! Pero si ya estoy muerto. Yohohohoh~".

Chopper: "Mmhmm". "También deseo tener una fogata con Usoppp..!". Sus ojos turnándose en estrellas.

Robin simplemente asintió.

Usopp: "Bien, supongo que está decidido entonces". Dándose media vuelta.

Usopp: Ah!, Casi me olvidaba". Dando unos pasos adelante y volteándose, dejando un espacio a la vista. "Déjenme presentarles al resto del grupo". Señalando con ambos brazos, al grupo que se había hecho atrás de él.

"Él es Wuffy, es un chico muy fuerte, como pueden darse cuenta". Señalando con su pulgar robótico a un chico de apariencia de 20 años. Aunque su edad realmente es de 17 años. El hombre era alto, esbelto, fuertes hombros. Su cabello blanco luminoso. Tenía una chaqueta azul y pantalón rojo. "Se comió la tsuyo tsuyo no mi (fuerza). Es capaz de cargar montañas con un solo dedo. También tiene una inteligencia incomparable. Sus estrategias ayudaron a mucho de sus nakamas". "Aunque odia la carne". " Por lo que es vegetariano". "Pero no se preocupen que también es muy alegre a pesar de su apariencia". Wuffy dando como respuesta a la descripción de su nakama. Dio una sonrisa tan grande que ocupaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

Luffy: "EHHHH!?" NO LE GUSTA LA CARNE!" " ES UN MONSTRUO". Exclamo exaltado apunto de desmayarse.

Zoro, Sanji y Nami: "No eres para quien hablar de "monstruos".".

"Bueno el siguiente es mi gran amigo Pranky, al igual que yo le gusta crear innumerables de proyectos". Señalo al hombre junto a él. Sus brazos parecían pesarle mucho a su cuerpo y parecía no poder cargar nada. "No se guíen por su apariencia, no es tan débil como parece. Simplemente no es un hombre con muchos animos". "Es todo". "Aunque de vez en cuando sus proyectos suelen explotar". "Pero sus ideas y esquemas son sin duda las de un genio". El chico les dio una mirada fría para comprobar lo que su nakama estaba argumentando.

Franky: "Eso me parece SUPERRRR, me gustaría compartir ideas sí que se puede". Pranky, simplemente deslizo ligeramente ambos hombros.

Franky: "Lo tomare como un sí" Balbuceo, quitando la mirada sobre el chico.

"El siguiente es Roro, es un samurái". "Si Wuffy puede mover montañas, Roro puede cortarlas en un simple movimiento de manos a pesar de lo lejos que esta se encuentre". A pesar de su descripción, sus brazos no parecían ser tan fuertes como debían. Aunque rápidamente cambiaron su opinión cuando este como demostración corto en un segundo una montaña a lo lejos y una gran cantidad de árboles. "Le gusta presumir de ello". "Puede parecer asesino con la cara que tiene, pero en realidad es bien bondadoso".

Zoro: "Hm". -Smirk.

"Manji, bueno, ya lo conocen". Un hombre de alta estatura. Parecía que no se hubiera bañado en días, apestaba, y su ropa daba más de que hablar. Tenía un bibirin, el cual mostraba sus gruesos expectórales; aunque con la su suciedad sobre ella. Con un pantalón buzo. "Es boxeador. Aunque también puede pelear con sus piernas. Suele preferir usar las manos". "Es un buen tipo, en bien caballeroso con todo el muncho; bueno excepto con los enemigos claro". "Es cocinero". "Aunque sus comidas después hacen que uno vaya al baño". "Les aconsejo que no la coman por mas buena que parezca". "A él se le tiene prohibido pisar la cocina".

Mugiwaras- Robin: PORQUE NO DIJISTES ESO ANTES!

Usopp: Manji!, te dije que no volvieras a pisar la cocina a menos que alguien este contigo!. Volteándose a verlo.

Manji: "Gome, Usopp Sama..". "No pude contenerme cuando vi a estos caballeros y tan preciosas damas".

Usopp: "Por cierto, date un baño".

Manji: "AH! Gome, Gome. Vuelvo en un rato!. Exclamo. Hizo un gentil saludo de despedida. Y se marchó".

Nami: "Hmm". "Así que era por eso que nadie estaba con el, en ese momento" "Ya decía que parecía raro". Exclamo, una mano sobre su mentón.

Usopp: "Gome". "Debí avisarles sobre la comida más temprano". "Pero no se preocupen". "Que estoy seguro que Clopper estará encantado de ayudarles con ello!". "No es así Clopper?".

Clopper: "Hai!".

Zoro: "Y a que te refieres con eso?".

Usopp: "Clopper a pesar que es un niño de 7 años, es un gran doctor". "Gracias a su akuma no mi. Tiene el poder de shinto shinto (penetrar)". Era un niño pequeño y bronceado. Andaba descalzo y solo tenía un short celeste puesto. "Todo lo que toque su cuerpo puede traspasarlo". "Así que puede quitar venenos, líquidos o comida estomacales y enmendar huesos". "Aunque no sabe remedios o sustentos para curar una enfermedad. No tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque tampoco su furia".

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji: Entonces en verdad no es doctor!

Usopp: Bueno y la siguiente es Sami, ella es.. bueno...ehmm-

Sami: "Oi! como que no sabes qué decir de mí!". Si yo tanto que te quiero!". Era una mujer extremadamente bella. Tenía las mismas medidas que Nami. Aunque su cabello era verde y era ligeramente musculosa.

Sanji: "Hay! pero que hermosa mujer!". Corazones apareciendo en sus ojos.

Usopp: "Sanji...te prohíbo poner tus manos en ella. Ni siquiera te atrevas a alabarla. Que juro que te mato!". Lo dijo con pura frialdad y odio en sus ojos.

Su mirada era parecida a la de Zoro. Si, parecía la de un demonio. Nunca habría pensado que vería un rostro tan de odio en la cara de Usopp. -Trago saliva. Sanji no tuvo más que remedio que parar sus alabanzas. Los demás Mugiwaras opinando lo mismo. Y no diciendo nada al respecto.

Sami: "Ahh Usopp! sabía que me querías..". –Lanzándose en un abrazo.

Usopp: -Tomo un respiro. "Sami, sabes muy bien que te quiero como hermana". "Y apártate un poco, que no me dejas respirar".

"Lo se tontito, pero eso no impide que te quiera". "Ahh Manji así que ahí estabas. Ven que quiero darte un fuerte abrazo!". Lanzándose donde Manji estaba.

Manji: Sa-Sami, no como podría. Tus besos y tus abrazos no son como para un tipo como yo. No estoy a la altura. No te merezco..".

Sami: "Ay ven tontito, que entre más te niegas, más te quiero!".

Usopp: "Ah!, me olvide decirles. "Manji es un pervertido, aunque es muy bueno trata de esconderlo".

Manji: "Ajajajja me atrapaste Usopp Sama". "Cómo pudiste ver tras mi mentira?"

Usopp: "Es algo demasiado obvio, solo hay ser un ciego para no darse cuenta".

Nami: "Seguro que es porque solía ser todo un mentiroso.."

Mmmhmm –Asintieron los Mugiwaras.

"Nobin, es una chica a la que le encanta sonreír y bailar". Era una chica alta, de cabello blanco. Su piel era pálida. Y aunque usaba ropa que le cubría todo. Sus curvas aún se le veían.. "Odia los libros, pero no dejes que eso te confunda". "Es bien inteligente aunque lamentablemente sus ideas y estrategias siempre son demasiados tardes para la situación". "También tiene una akuma no mi". "Fukusei, fukusei (duplicación) puede duplicar todo que ella desee".

Lufy: SUGEEEE!. Haber intenta duplicarme!

Mugiwaras; NO!- Gritaron a la misma vez.

Luffy: "Eh?". "Nande?".- Marcando su rostro

Nami: "Suficiente con uno".

Luffy puso sus labios en puchero, habiendo sido negado de tener un "clon".

Usopp: "Bueno ellos son por ahora". "La verdad me tardaría meses presentándoles a todos". "Además estoy seguro que ellos mismo se presentaran, a su debido tiempo".

Nami: Cuantos son en total?

Usopp: Uhmm varios, alrededor de..70,000.."

Nami: 800,000?

Usopp: -Asintió. "Si, creo que somos alrededor de 80,000".

Con esas palabras, los Mugiwaras no pudieron ocultar el asombro de ello. Todos recordaban escuchar a Usopp decir que tenía esa misma cantidad de seguidores…y ahora el, lo había logrado. Bueno todos excepto Brook, que había escuchado a sus nakamas hablar de ello.

Usopp tomando unos pasos adelante.

Usopp: "Bien, necesito que me ayuden a hacer la fogata" "Quien quiera ayudar que diga 'Hai' ".

Todos: HAI!

Usopp: -Sonrió. "ENTONCES, EMPECEMOS!".

"Wufy, Clopper ayúdenme a encender la fogata. Pranky puedes hacer unas tiendas?"; "Roro, trae las bebidas". "Manji. Tú ya sabes que hacer".Nobin...haz algo..". "Sami. Puedes hacer la señal!". Dirigiendo su vista donde su nakama correspondiente estaba. Dándoles ordenes una tras otra. Caminando al frente.

Todos: Hai Captain!

ENTONCES PARA QUE NOS ORDENAS!

Porque alguien tiene que decirles!

Usopp: "Que no me llamen Capitán!".- Refunfuño

Luffy: "Oii, Usopp!". "Te olvidaste de nosotros!"

Usopp: "Uhm". "No realmente,". No tomándose la vuelta para girar a donde Luffy. "Ustedes están como invitados, por lo tanto no se preocupen que nosotros haremos la fogata".

Los Mugiwaras no dejaban de pensar, tanto lo que Usopp había logrado cambiar. Lo buen de Capitán que era. Aunque él lo negara. Todos parecían hacerle caso. Seguían sus órdenes inmediatamente, ni siquiera habían dudado un segundo para acatar sus órdenes. No querían aceptarlo. Pero parecía que él estaba mejor que cuando alguna vez los estuvo con ellos.

Usopp: "Bien ahora solo hare unos últimos arreglos y...PERFECTO!. Justo como me gusta!". – Sonrie.

Elbaf Warriors.: "PERO SI CAMBIASTES TODA LA DECORACION!.

Jeje Gome gome..supongo que exagere..

Y era cierto, Pranky que se había tardado en hacer las tiendas para acampar. Usopp en menos de cinco minutos había logrado hacer una mesa gigante con algunas simples decoraciones en ella, una casa resistente a la lluvia y tormentas. Y en el medio de ella, había logrado hacer un hueco con el que podrían ver las estrellas, con un vidrio sobre ella totalmente invisible. Aunque también había la posibilidad de sacar el vidrio y ver sin ella las estrellas. También había logrado hacer un torneo inmenso, el cual podía resistir el peso de 5 gigantes más 20 personas. Con unos focos gigantes para alumbrarla, alejadas relativamente; no lastimando a los contrincantes con ella. Para que todos pudieran ver mejor la pelea. Una hornilla gigante y debajo de ella se encontraba una fogata no tan baja ni tan grande. Con ollas gigantes sobre ellas. Dejando a los Mugiwaras asombrados con su rapidez. Aunque Franky se habría tardado solo unos segundos. Pero la creatividad de en ellas estaban a otro nivel.

Con la fogata prendida y con la comida delante de ellos, conversaron los gigantes y humanos. Hasta que la conversación tomo otro rumbo. Historias.

Clopper: "Usopp , Capitán Usopp! Cuéntanos otras de tus historias!

Luffy cuando escucho la palabra "historias", esas palabras habían logrado hacer su corazón acelerar de la emoción. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba historias de Usopp! Decidiendo gritar de alegría, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Dejándolo desconsolado.

Wuffy: "Yayyy historias!". - Proclamo Sonriendo enormemente.

Usopp: "Jajaja; bien, bien no se emocionen tanto". "Mmm, a ver déjenme pensar". Su mano robótica puesta en su mentón. "Cual les contare..". –"Ah!, ya sé". Su dedo pulgar robótico apuntando al aire. "Les contare de la vez cuando me encontré con 20 reyes marinos más 3 barcos de la marina". Moviendo sus brazos, para aumentar la drama en ella. "Me tenían totalmente acorralado, mis manos estaban vacías". Mostrando sus manos. "No tenía mi kabuto, ni ninguno de mis boshi". Así que solo tenía una elección. Pelear con mis manos desnudas". Su brazo robótica tornándose en puño. "Después de una gran pelea, los soldados gritaron por piedad, que les perdonara la vida". "Decidí dejarlos ir, ya que estando tan lastimados, no era nada de guerreros". No sin antes advertirles que si se volvían a cruzar conmigo". "No sería tan suave". Arrugo su rostro. "Así que, con esa advertencia decidieron irse". "Los reyes marinos por supuesto que me los comí". Sobándose su estómago. "Aunque los compartí con el pueblo que estaba cerca". "Nos duraron meses. Estuvieron realmente deliciosos". -Le salía baba de tan solo recordar. "Tengo hambre...". Haciendo todos a sus alrededor reír. Este sonriendo también.

Clopper: "Wowww Usopp eso fue asombroso!". Estrellas saliendo de sus ojos.

Usopp: "En verdad lo crees?" Con una sonrisa miro a su pequeño nakama, agachándose para estar a la misma altura.

Zoro: "Heh!, supongo que todavía sigues mintiendo". El lado derecho de su boca tornándose hacia arriba ligeramente.

Usopp: -Quien seguía estando agachado, ligeramente volteando su cara hacia arriba pare ver a su antiguo nakama. "Ah?," No eso realmente paso". Dijo ligeramente deslizando sus hombros.

Los ojos de los Mugiwaras habían crecido rotundamente. La mirada con que lo decía, sus ojos fríos y con una voz gruesa pero sincera. "Que rayos le había sucedido a Usopp para que cambiara tanto?" Eso era lo que los Mugiwaras estaban pensando mutuamente, aunque no pasó mucho para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. "Ellos lo habían dejado..". Sin decir más, sus miradas se dirigieron a diferentes sitios, pero ninguno apuntaba a la dirección donde se encontraba Usopp.

Clopper: "Es verdad! El Capitán Usopp Jamás mentiría!

Usopp: "Oi!, cálmense,". "Que tienen razón en creer lo opuesto; la historia es difícil de creer"

Clopper: "Pero si te hemos visto luchar con más cantidad que eso!"

Wuffy: "Mmm hmm tiene razón!". Asintiendo. "Todos nosotros te hemos visto!".

Usopp: "Exacto!,". Con su pulgar apuntado al cielo. "Ustedes me han visto, no ellos".

Wuffy: "Pero no se supone que tú solías ser su nakama". Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Usopp: "Así es, solía ser". "Hace mucho tiempo nos separamos". Su voz gruesa al decirlo, no había cambiado ni la mínima al decir esas palabras.

Los Mugiwaras no pudieron evitar sentir como si una bala les hubiera sido disparada directo a sus corazones. Ellos sabían que eso había sucedido. Lo sabían. Pero escucharlo de su propia boca..era otra cosa

Wuffy: "Oh!, es verdad..gome.."

Clopper: "Gome Gome.."

Wuffy y Clopper; ambos se sentían mal. Al no recordar ese detalle. Y más sabiendo que los "causantes" estaban presentes. Sus miradas se fijaron al suelo, el cual no tenía nada en especial. Se sentían avergonzados.

Usopp: "No no, no importa..". Sobando la cabeza de ambos chicos, dándoles la sonrisa más gentil que podía. "Ahora díganme". "Quien quiere cantar una canción!?". Sus ambos brazos estrechados hacia arriba de su cabeza.

Elbaf Warriors: "Yo Yo...~"

Usopp: "Bien, entonces cantemos todos juntos!" – Sonriendo.

E.W.: "Hai!"

Todos se pusieron en círculo alrededor de la gran fogata que habría logrado hacer Usopp. Gigantes sacando tambores, humanos sacando unas cuerdas pegadas a una madera; que se reflejaba a unas guitarras. Y los que no podían tocar instrumentos acompañaban la canción con palmas y canto.

_Hor hor hor, hor hor hor hor_

_When the flag is calling us_

_And the wind is following us_

_We will chase our dreams_

_With no compass guiding us_

_Con orgullo alzaremos nuestra bandera al mástil._

_ Dominando las olas a nuestro andar._

_Nada nos detendrá._

_Siendo más libres que las olas del mar._

_ Hor hor hor, hor hor hor hor_

_The bonds that we made,_

_Made us stronger than before._

_Memories that we share_

_Will always remain livid on our hearts._

_We will laugh_

_We will cheer_

_Even if the whole world stands apart,_

_and try to hunt us down._

_We will go, where we wanna go_

_We will go, where the flag tell us to_

_Chasing our dreams_

_With courage and gleam_

_There may be gruesome times_

_But no matter where we go_

_We will remain united_

_You can hold on me tight_

_I'll never let you go._

_Not alone, not on your own.._

_Hor hor hor, hor hor hor hor..._

_We Elbaf Warriors_

_Will hunt you down_

_We will fight, we will fight_

_till one of us is down_

_Somos Guerreros_

_Somos Piratas_

_Somos Nakamas_

_Somos familia!_

_Hor hor hor, hor hor hor hor..._

Todos los gigantes y humanos estaban cantando y tocando con todos sus pulmones, sonriendo mientras cantaban, y en el último párrafo de la canción. Todos se tocaban de la mano, dejando así sus instrumentos a un lado. Tomándose de la mano cada uno. Todos los habitantes de la isla se encontraban en ese gran círculo, bueno aunque al haber tantos habitantes había un círculo después del otro. Y en todos ellos había gigantes y pequeños humanos reunidos en esa canción.

Bueno todos excepto por ocho personas que habían sido alejados de todos los círculos que se habían logrado hacer. La situación que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos no parecía ser de su agrado. Un aura negro saliendo de sus cuerpos...Si!, estaban celosos. Aunque nadie parecía notar sus expresiones de odio, sus ojos entrecerrados, brazos cruzados y piernas también. Mientras que todos los demás parecían estar felices cantando, abrazándose.

En ese momento y ahora todos esos pensamientos en que "quizás" habían tomado una "buena" decisión dejándolo. Ya que había logrado tener una gran "familia". Y porque se había hecho mucho más fuerte e "independiente". Todas y cada una de ellas, se habían esfumado por completo. Se arrepentían desde el fondo de sus corazones, y más que nunca antes; de haberlo dejado en la isla en la cual habían tomado diferentes cursos. No les importaba lo mucho que el había logrado sin ellos. Lo muy valiente que el era ahora. Lo que ellos querían era tener devuelta a Usopp. Miedoso o ya no miedoso, lo querían devuelta y AHORA!

* * *

Los "OCC'S" de mi historia realmente son los opuestos de los Mugiwaras, todos excepto por Brook, ya que Usopp nunca lo llego a conocer. Sus colores de cabellos y demás también son sus opuestos.

La diferencia de Manji: Él es caballeroso con ambos; mujeres y hombres. También no le importa vestir en "Style". Aunque también es un cocinero y cocina "bien". Esta comida después provoca que uno vaya al baño

Me parece que ese es el único con el cual no estaba tan definido su comportamiento.

Después lo que tendría que explicar es por qué Usopp ha cambiado tanto en mi historia. El por qué son estas razones. O mi idea de Elbaf.

1. Como muchos sabrán, las "mentiras" de Usopp se hacen realidad con el paso del tiempo. Por ejemplo la primera fue de la historia del pez que este le había contado a Kaya. Quien confirmaba que había un pez gigante que su excremento se confundía con una isla. Esto fue confirmando con Dorry y Brogy. En el arca de "Little Garden". El ahora último ha sido sobre la guerrera. En el arc de Moria el había logrado despertar a sus nakamas. Diciendo que "Una hermosa espachina bien con carne". Lo cual sucedió en el manga 720 pag. 14. Por lo tanto quizás en algún momento él llegue a ser capitán. No, de los Mugiwaras. El tendrá 80,000 sus seguidores como siempre ha reclamado que tiene.

2. Su nombre Usopp, Uso= mentira en japonés. "pp" por Aesopp un famoso escritor de fabulas y por pinocho tambien. "Elbaf" al revés es "Fable".

3. Cuando Oimo y Kashi lo invitaron a "Sogeking", esto me dio a entender que pequeños humanos no estaban prohibidos en la isla de Elbaf como en Amazon Lily, lo es de hombres.

Estos son los que me acuerdo por ahora, cuando me acuerde pondré las siguientes.


End file.
